The Box
by goth4ever
Summary: Ichimaru Gin makes a wonderful love invention and show Sosuke Aizen. but what would happen if the plan back fired? YAOI AIZENXGIN


"Aizen-sama!!" Ichimaru Gin sang as he walked over to the other captain with his arms bent and swinging his hips slightly. Sousuke Aizen turned around and smiled "Hello Gin, what can I help you with?" he asked. Ichimaru grabbed his wrist then tugged "Come on Aizen-sama, I wanna show ya somethin'!" he told him and he pulled his down the sidewalk of the Soul Society.

Aizen stared in question at the other as he was pulled but he just went with it.

Ichimaru pulled him to a big black building with no windows and no doors. It was just a big black box looking thing. Aizen's eyes widened as he looked at the huge box. "Gin," he said slowly, "What is that?" Gin just smiled and walked to the wall of the box. He put his hand on it and the box turned pinkish red. Then it slowly shrunk into a very small cube that fit in the palm of your hand. He turned and his heels and walked back to the other.

He held it up in both hands and said "Tis is somethin I made up one day. It's called da love box. Tis lil thing can change da feelins of anyone it comes in contact with." Aizen was going to pick it up and Gin quickly moved it away "Aizen-sama, ya can' do tha!!" he said. Aizen blinked a couple times then said "Why not?"

Ichimaru pointed to the little box "I just told chya tha this lil thing changes the feelin' of anyone it comes in contact with. There for, if ya touched it, ya would fall in love with me da moment ya finger tips pushed da surface." He explained.

Aizen blushed slightly and put his hand back down "Well how is this going to help us in our plan to get to Hoeco Mondo?" he asked. Ichimaru shook his finger at the other "Yo so inpatient Aizen-sama! Watch and learn." He said with a devilish smirk.

He walked pasted the other and back down the path they came. Aizen watch him "I wonder how he kept that a secret… that thing was huge…" "I put a barrier around it Aizen-sama if ya wonderin how I hid it!!" Ichimaru shouted over his shoulder. "Damn he has good hearing." Aizen said to himself. "Thank ya Aizen-sama!!" Ichimaru shouted. Aizen jumped then shook his head and followed Gin down the path.

When they got back to the main grounds, Gin spotted Captain Ukitake Juushirou and Captain Kyouraku Shunsui and he smirked. He hid the box behind his back and walked over to them Aizen crossed his arms and watched from a distance.

"Hi there!" Ichimaru said when he reached the two, Ukitake smiled "Good afternoon Captain Ichimaru." Kyouraku nodded to him and smiled. "Same ta ya! Hey, how good of friends are ya with Captain Kyouraku if I might ask?" Ukitake smiled at Kyouraku "Really good ones. We've been friends since the days we were in the academy. Right Shun?" Kyouraku nodded "That's right."

Ichimaru slowly stepped a bit close to Ukitake and said "Really, tha long?! Tha's amazin!" he tried to acted amazed. They both laughed "Yeah I suppose so." Kyouraku said. Then Ichimaru touch the box to the back of Ukitake's arm and his eyes went wide. He stared at Kyouraku and Shunsui's smile disappeared "Juu, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

Ichimaru stood next to Kyouraku and acted worried "Oh my, Captain Ukitake, are ya alright?" he asked. Ukitake didn't answer he just stared at Kyouraku. Then he lunged and wrapped his arms around Kyouraku's neck then kissed him all in one motion. This caught Shunsui off guard and he fell backward on to his butt. He blushed wildly and his eyes went wide.

Ichimaru smirked and touch Kyouraku with the box and he stopped blushing. He quickly flipped Ukitake on the ground, where he hovered over him and kissed him back in a fierce kiss. Ichimaru put the back of his hand to his mouth and chuckled. Aizen's arms dropped and his mouth dropped wide open at the site he saw. He blushed slightly as well.

Gin left the two do as they pleased and walked to Aizen "Well, what do ya think?" he asked. Aizen just stared in shook. Ichimaru pushed Aizen's mouth back up with one finger "It's not nice ta stare Aizen-sama." He chuckled. Aizen looked at the other and stopped blushing. He looked at the box and pointed at it "That thing is dangerous. I like it." he smirked. Gin smiled "I'm glad."

Then Aizen looked up at Gin's eyes "But aren't you affected Gin?" he asked. "When I made tis lil thing, I made it ta were it wouldn't affect me." Gin explained. Aizen nodded "Smart,"

He glanced back at the other captains. He blushed and jumped back "Gin their taking off each other's clothes! How strong is that thing!?" Gin looked at back "Oops, too strong." He walked back other and pushed a button on the cube. It turned pink and he touched it to each captain. They both slowed down with what they were doing. Ichimaru walked back and crossed his arms "There we go! We don' want anythin _too _dirty." He snickered.

Aizen pointed at them then at the box then back at them, muttering words that were unfinished. Then he rubbed his forehead "Oh boy…"

"Aizen-sama, who should we do next?" Gin asked. Aizen looked at him and crossed his arms "Hmm…" then he smirked and looked at Gin "How about that no good Captain and that one Vice-captain. What are their names… you know, the emo captain?" Gin nodded "Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Abara Renji." He said. Aizen snipped his finger and pointed at Gin "Yeah that it!" Ichimaru nodded "Tis as my master wishes." Then he turned on his heels and walked away.

Aizen smirked "This should be good…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sosuke sat in his courters where the only light was from the sun setting outside and drank some tea when some knocked on the door. He looked at it "Come in." he called. Ichimaru trotted in, still holding his little box and sat across from Aizen. Aizen smiled and placed his elbows on the table then in twined his fingers together. He put his chin on then "Well, how did it go? You were out for a while." He asked.

Ichimaru set the box on the table and propped his arms up behind him where he leaned back on them "I think it went pretty well. I got Captain Kuchiki, Abara, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and some of those Rokia. Kurosaki and Uryu I think their names were." Aizen looked shocked "My, you were busy today." Gin smiled "But it was all for ya Aizen-sama~!" he sang. Aizen laughed "Well thank you." Gin tilled his head to one side "Yo welcome!"

Then there was a knock at the door. The two both looked at it and Aizen called "Come in." Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou walked in angry and his hands in fists "Hi Snowy-chan~!" Ichimaru chirped. Toshirou glared at him then at Aizen. Aizen raised an eye brow "What's the matter Captain Hitsugaya?" he asked.

"Don't you acted like you did nothing wrong!" He barked at him. Aizen's eyes widened a bit at the teen. "You don't realize what has been going on today!?" Ichimaru and Sosuke looked at each other then back at Hitsugaya and shook their heads. Hitsugaya crossed his arms and rolled his eyes "Ok, let me fill you in since you're too _idiotic _to figure it out. People in the Soul Society have turned gay!!" he shouted.

Gin gasped "Snowy-chan you sexist bastard!!" he shouted. Hitsugaya glared at him "I'm not but they weren't like that before!!" he explained. Then he saw the reddish bow on the tabled. He picked it up and looked at it "Hey what's this?" he asked.

Gin and Aizen's eyes widened and they looked at each other. Aizen made his eyes asked why Hitsugaya wasn't affected and Ichimaru shrugged. "It's pretty." Toshirou said. Ichimaru stood up quickly threw Hitsugaya over his shoulder. Toshirou eyes widened and he started to kick his feet "Hey, let me go!! Put me down you stupid fox face son of a-…" Toshirou started then he dropped the box and it landed in Sosuke's lap.

Ichimaru quickly turned around and stared at the other "Aizen-sama…?" he said slowly. Aizen looked at Gin "Oh shit…" Gin said softly as he took a step back.

Ichimaru quickly put Hitsugaya down and ran for the door but stopped when Sosuke called him "Gin," He slowly turned around "H-hai?" Toshirou sat like a little kid holding his ankles. Aizen stood up and tackled Gin to the ground where he pinned his wrists above the other's head and smirked at him. Ichimaru and Hitsugaya both blushed; Gin blushing more.

Ichimaru started to kick his feet but Aizen crossed his shins and locked Gin's legs to the ground. The only part Gin could move now was his fingers.

"A-Aizen-sama…" he said. Sosuke leaned down and kissed Ichimaru on the lips. Ichimaru blushed more and Hitsugaya's eyes went wide "Holy crap!" he shouted and fells back a bit. Then Ichimaru felt Aizen's tongue on his lip, asking for entrance which Ichimaru shyly gave. He squeezed his eyes shut more and tilled his head to one side to give Aizen more access. The other played with Ichimaru's tongue and got him to play back shyly.

Hitsugaya's face was red and he quickly turned away from the site. Ichimaru opened his eyes slightly and looked at Toshirou. Aizen moved his mouth away from the other's mouth and started to kiss then lick his neck. Ichimaru shut his eyes and moaned slightly.

"Sn-Snowy-chan, ah…!" he started to say but got cut off by a moan escaping his throat. "Snow-chan, g-get tha box…!" he said breathlessly. Hitsugaya looked at Ichimaru then at the box. He picked it up and looked at it. "T-touch Aizen-sama w-with it" Ichimaru moaned again when Aizen licked his ear. Then Aizen started undoing Gin's clothes with his teeth, slowly and licking every part he revealed which made Gin blushed more and moan.

Hitsugaya looked down at the box in his hands then back at Ichimaru. His eyes widened and he blushed some when he saw Ichimaru half naked and Sosuke doing as he pleased to him. "T-Toshirou, t-touch Aizen-sama!" Gin said in between moans.

"I think you like it."

Ichimaru opened one of his eyes slightly "W-what?" he asked breathlessly.

Hitsugaya looked at Gin "I think you like what he's doing." He repeated himself.

Ichimaru blushed "Th-tha's not da point!" he shouted at him. Then Aizen kissed him deeply to stop him from yelling. Gin closed his eyes again and kissed him back.

"I knew it. I'll just take this little thing and hide it somewhere no one can find it." Hitsugaya stood up and put his hand on his hip then waved with the other hand like he saw Gin do to the Ryoka "Bye, bye!" then he ran out of the room.

Ichimaru's eyes shot all the way open and he tried to push Sosuke's mouth away from his, which work for a second or two. "DAMN YA SNOWY-CHAN!!!" he shouted then Aizen went back to doing as be pleased to his former vice-captain.

Let's just say that Ichimaru was very sore the next morning.


End file.
